


As A Reminder

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Angela just needed to let everything out and paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Coda for 1.17.

Angela sat before her easel and picked up her paintbrush. It'd been forever since she sat down and created art for art's sake, as opposed to something related to a murder case. She wanted to paint the warm colors of Kirk's house with the desert as its backdrop. It had been a temporary home she'd shared with Kirk three weeks every year.

Angela let her memories of those carefree times with Kirk wash over as she painted, letting those emotions work its way out.

Later, when she finished the painting, she hung it up in her office as a reminder.


End file.
